


Savior

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: This is purely fluff pandering, I love Phineas and would 100% take a bullet for him.
Relationships: The Captain/Phineas Welles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Savior

Phineas Welles didn’t know what to think about recent events.

It had been almost a year since the Board had lost control of Halcyon. Some of the Hope’s colonists had been revived, each of them hard at work trying to solve the worst problem plaguing their colony. However, no one worked as hard as Phineas did. The scientist almost worked day and night, driven by his passion and his guilt. It had been all he had known for so long, it seemed foreign that he was now no longer alone. A team of brilliant thinkers now worked side by side with him, open to his ideas and so willing to adopt them. The scientist found himself slowly letting the work distribute, being coaxed down such a path by one person.

The Savior of Halcyon, Captain of the Unreliable. 

Most didn’t know her real name, not that she seemed to mind. The people had a name, a face to look for through the hard times. The Captain worked in more avenues than Phineas could count, always smiling despite being exhausted. She had begun to drop by his orbital lab here and there, at first just visiting. They had grown close during their quest to save Halcyon, and after Tartarus, it had only bonded them further. ADA never commented on their constant communiques’ with each other, how her Captain would grow at ease after receiving each one.

He wasn’t sure when things had changed. When handshakes had lingered, taps on the shoulder becoming soft squeezes. The first night they had fallen asleep together, they had done so at a lab bench and awoke sore and laughing the next morning. Phineas found himself being led to bed the next time he found the late hour too much. Phineas supposed it was his fogged brain asking her to stay, his heavy limbs tucking the Captain close. He even imagined the smile on her face as his eyes slipped shut, sleeping soundly for the first time in years.

The Unreliable found the docking station named when they next came to his lab.

Phineas had never been one for relationships, hadn’t had the heart nor the inclination. Marriage contracts had a sour ring to them, and if he was honest, no one held his attention long. The Captain was different, always so patient to listen to his rambling, yet stern to reign him in for forgotten meals and sleep. She had filled a place he hadn’t realized had been empty, and Phineas only wished they had met sooner. ADA watched as the Captain upgraded her quarters with a bigger bed and several research terminals lining the walls. They weren’t always used, but whenever Phineas was on board one could hear the clacking of keys late into the night. 

Their comfortable routine continued until age finally came for Phineas. It had always been in the background, but neither had spoken of it. She pretended not to notice the mornings he awoke with a grunt of pain, merely offering her hand. He tried not to let his shaking hands interfere with his work, calling it quits earlier as time passed. The Captain soon settled at the orbital lab, knowing that time was running out for them. They were never seen apart until the day Phineas passed away, the Captain beside herself with grief. The service was beautiful, Phineas buried in Emerald Vale in the clearing he had sent the Captain down to a lifetime ago. 

Phineas had always been so glad the Captain had been in the pod he had taken. She had not only saved the colony but his own life as well, and Phineas couldn’t imagine having made it this far. The Captain was truly special, and Phineas was glad he had been so special to her. 


End file.
